zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaklínač 3: Divoký Hon
Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon je třetím a posledním pokračováním Zaklínačské série polské firmy CD Projekt RED. Hra dějově navazuje na události hry Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů. Zápletka kombinuje více příběhových linek - jedno je Nilfgaardské invaze do Severních království s Geraltovým osobním posláním zničit Divoký hon. Příběh The world is in chaos. The air is thick with tension and the smoke of burnt villages. The fearsome Empire of Nilfgaard has struck again, ravaging the hapless Northern Kingdoms. The once mighty who tried to use Geralt for their own gain are now gone. In these uncertain times, no one can say what fortune holds in store, who will bring peace to the world and who will cause it only misery. But a force darker and deadlier emerges. The petty men and women commanding tin-plated armies fail to understand that their conflict is child’s play compared to the Wild Hunt, the otherworldly threat which now looms. These ghastly spectral riders have for ages plagued humankind, bringing misery to the world. Yet this time the Wild Hunt seeks one person in particular: the one individual Destiny itself bestowed upon Geralt, the one soul Geralt considers kin. Features ; General * The grand finale to the Witcher trilogy * A standalone adventure easily accessible to new players *Meaningful choices with consequences that change the story and the game world *Quests and main story threads that can be resolved in any order or completed in parallel * Unforgettable quests deeply linked with the core storyline and designed with care to draw players in *A breathtaking cinematic introduction illustrating the game background * Unique atmosphere, memorable characters and gritty dialogue ; Otevřený svět * Obrovský otevřený svět - až 35krát větší než ten v Zaklínači 2! * Bezpočet ekosystémů a kultur * Oblasti s jinými kulturními referencemi; která jsou každá jinak založená * Volné objevování a minimum načítacích obrazovek ; Živoucí svět * Svět je dotvářen hráčovými rozhodnutími, ale žije také svým vlastním životem * Střídání dne a noci * Dynamické změny počasí * Živoucí ekonomika: Systém založený na přirozených ekonomických faktorech; cena mořských ryb bude tím vyšší, čím dále je nakupujete od moře a cena kůží a usní bude klesat, čím blíže budete lesům a tím pádem stanovištím lovců a traperů * Jedinečný, hluboký a konsistentní svět vytvořený spisovatelem Andrzejem Sapkowskim ; Boj * A dynamic, tactical combat system rooted in traditional RPG systems * Combat complexity based on a variety of actions at the player’s disposal, not on correct attack sequencing * A Witcher Senses system bringing new tactical depth to combat * Monsters, each with their own lore, posing unique hunting challenges and responding to changes in the environment ;RPG *A tutorial built into the game, allowing players to dive into the world of the Witcher with ease * Involving investigations and rewarding hunts through the Witcher Senses mechanic * A completely rewritten RPG mechanic allowing players to see the influence of statistics on gameplay * An expanded Sign casting system: each of the 5 Signs has two different modes of use, creating even more possibilities in combat and challenging players to use magic in creative ways * A highly-intuitive Alchemy system * An expanded character development system * Advanced Crafting mechanics ; Grafika * Plně dynamická světla a stíny v celém živém světe dotvářejí realistickou atmosféru * Detailní a realistické lokace * Propracované kinematické prvky Systémové požadavky Doporučené * Intel CPU Core i7 3770 3.4 GHz / AMD CPU AMD FX-8350 4 GHz * Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 770 / AMD GPU Radeon R9 290 * RAM 8GB * OS 64-bit Windows 7 nebo 64-bit Windows 8 (8.1) * Direct X 11 * Místo na HDD 40 GB Minimální * Intel CPU Core i5-2500K 3.3GHz / AMD CPU Phenom II X4 940 * Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 660 / AMD GPU Radeon HD 7870 * RAM 6GB * OS 64-bit Windows 7 nebo 64-bit Windows 8 (8.1) * Direct X 11 * Místo na HDD 40 GB